During a communication between a user equipment of a radio communications system and a base station, transmission conditions of transmit channels may vary. An uplink transmit power may be adapted to the transmit channel conditions taking into account the different signals of the multi carrier transmitter.
User equipment for use in radio communications systems, components included therein and methods performed by such components constantly have to be improved. In particular, it is desirable to improve the power transmit control. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present disclosure.